


All Our Brilliant Galaxies

by wizardslexicon



Category: Star Driver: Kagayaki no Takuto
Genre: Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardslexicon/pseuds/wizardslexicon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Samekh exploded, there were still a few loose threads floating about the fallout. But universal gravitation is universal, after all, and stars inevitably arrange themselves into galaxies.<br/>An exploration of Star Driver after the curtain fell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Our Brilliant Galaxies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gramarye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gramarye/gifts).



Takuto and Sugata were still struggling to imagine a sunrise more beautiful than the one they were seeing when, surprisingly to both, a burst of light from the libidinous planet below reminded them that life is always full of surprises. Another Cybody linked up with their ruined ones, and before they knew it, Wako’s raised voice echoed inside their spheres as Wawna took off from Earth at top speed.

The golden Cybody, ever evocative of milk and honey, broke past escape velocity with piles full of light and slowed down with the rockets on the soles of her feet. The orb in Wawna’s abdomen glittered like a twinkling star, and ejected. Wako Agemaki hit Takuto, knocked his orb into Sugata’s and fused them all together, mark glowing. There were a thousand questions in both the boys’ mouths, but Wako was having none of it—she lunged forward, threw her arms around Sugata and pressed her lips firmly to his.

Takuto made a little choking noise just as Wako was drawing back from her childhood friend and turning to him. His widened eyes dilated further as, knocking their foreheads together, Wako kissed him too. Her eyes were closed, but even as he opened his mouth to speak, they were snapping open, possessed of a ferocity they’d all seen while she defended herself from Shinpathy.

“Wako—” Takuto began, but she clapped a hand over his mouth.

“You can’t make me choose,” she said, blue eyes like the sea in storm. “You _can’t_.” Takuto exhaled.

“I wanted to ask about your clothes,” he said, and Wako visibly deflated while Suguta burst into quiet laughter. It was a good question: Wako was naked as the day she was born, and she was lucky that the spheres were temperature controlled. Sugata, too, was in scraps of clothing, but he was at least decent. Takuto frowned and held his hands out. His best friends (he wouldn’t think of them as anything else for weeks yet, but they would always be his best friends) took his hands, and linked, making them a triangle.

Takuto’s mark flared up, bursting with clear blue light. He closed his eyes, and the others followed suit.

“ _Apprivoiser_ ,” he said, and libido made light crackled over his skin before leaching over to Wako and Sugata, whose marks started to glow. In the vacuum outside, Tauburn’s eyes began to glow.

“ _Apprivoiser_ ,” repeated Sugata, and the volume of libido between them went up by orders of magnitude. Wako shivered, then, a thrill of energy rather than cold. The remnants of Samekh without the three joined spheres began to fill once more with power. Warrior, Maiden, and King all inhaled in sync, and exhaled as one.

“ _Apprivoiser_ ,” said Wako, and the light turned to lightning, bluish-white and run through with the gold of Wawna’s power. Takuto’s hair was always spiky, but Wako and Suguta’s more relaxed hair lifted a little with the power of it, even as their marks brightened to blinding.

Wako was the first to be ejected. Her pink modesty field dissipated, leaving a golden jacket, a cloak with shoulder pads and golden epaulettes, sun pendants where Takuto has stars, gloves, tights, and boots. The blue light had gone rainbow, from the union of Warrior, King, and Maiden-type libidos.

Next went Sugata, with a similar outfit in deep blue: unlike Wako, he had covered upper arms, a high collar, a cravat, trousers and crescent moon pendants. Samekh is almost totally destroyed, and the libido to reconstitute a body of that size was beyond him for the moment; instead, he formed a miniature to follow him from the scraps. Finally, Takuto’s new lightning libido energized the shell of Tauburn, widened the chest cavity, colored it the green of unified blue and yellow, lined it in deep maroon and gold, and widened the pile-rockets.

Takuto took his place in his family’s Cybody, now revived by all three Cybody types, and looked at his two best friends, a smile on his face: Maiden and King, with the slightest hint of each other and the flair of true Galactic Pretty Boys.

“Back to Earth, then?” suggested Sugata.

“Not yet. Let’s just watch the sunrise,” replied Wako. “It’s beautiful.”

“Ah, but someday we’ll see an even more beautiful one,” said Takuto, smiling. “I’m sure of it.”

 

The return to Earth was less climactic than they were expecting.

Tokio Tsunashi had vanished, presumably to catch a ferry off the island. His dream was finished, obliterated with a crash of Takuto’s fist. Ryousuke went with him, perhaps in the hopes of steadying his path. The entourage that awaited them consisted of the liberated Glittering Crux members, looking childish and awkward in the morning light where darkness had made them mysterious, sensual.

It was the beach, the same beach where Wako first breathed the spring breeze into Takuto’s lungs. Ivrogne—no, Keito Nichi, embraced Sugata tightly, her tears long since spent, and turned to give Takuto a slight smile.

“Thank you. You made Wako’s dream come true.” Takuto blinked, then scratched the back of his head sheepishly. The sun sparkled off the gold in his epaulettes, countering his humble appearance.

“Well, it’s like my grandpa told me,” he said. “When what you want to do and what you have to do are one and the same...”

“That’s when you hear the voice of the world,” grumbled Honda, appearing behind him with suspicious speed. “I remember, from the first day. You started yelling all that nonsense in Zero Time with your arms tied behind your back...” He snorted. “Well. If that punch you laid on Head was any indication, you have a spot on the boxing team any time.” He gave a hand signal to Tetsuya, who started to head off in the vicinity of his bike. Both hovered while Benio approached Sugata. He turned to look at her, raised an eyebrow. Her face slowly flushed, and she was an ugly blusher.

“Y-you looked really tacky in that King outfit!” she blurted out. Sugata, to everyone’s surprise, laughed.

“I did. And what do you have to say for yourself, Scarlet Kiss?” Benio socked him on the arm, hard enough to make a sound like wood on flesh. Sugata grinned down at the girl, fierce and proud, and whispered, “Your boys are waiting on you, Benio.” She turned, hair bouncing, and saw Honda and Tetsuya standing next to the bike, pretending to be aloof and failing miserably. She smiled, but her eyes had a hint of sunset sadness in them.

“What would they do without me?” she asked, mostly to herself. “It’s always been the three of us.” She waved at Takuto and Wako, ran off to her fellow members of Filament, and rode off with them, easily fitting due to her dimunitive size.

Wako strolled over to where Kanako was staring out at the ocean, her servants and friends by her side.

“Thank you,” she said. “We couldn’t have done it without you, you know.” Kanako turned to look at her, and those exquisite curls swayed.

“Yes, I do,” she replied. “But we couldn’t have helped without having something to fight for.” Kanako leaned in toward Wako, uncomfortably close. “Your lips look a little red, darling. Tell me, did Takuto tell you how he got his first kiss?” Kanako giggled to herself. “Ask him sometime. That’s all the thanks I’ll ever need.”

Slowly, the beach emptied, until the trio were the only ones left. With nothing around but small black shapes on the horizon, they had resigned themselves to a slow walk home in strange clothing when another shape appeared on the beach, the plain appearance but saucy posture more than enough hint as to the identity of the figure.

“Sarina!” called Wako, but Vice President got there first, leaping into her arms and curling around her neck. The theater club president offered clean school uniforms to them, and, as there was no one in the area to see, they turned back to each other and changed. Vice President, meanwhile, sniffed the air and jumped over to squeak on Sarina’s shoulder.

“Hm,” she said, when they’d all changed. “Well, first things first—congratulations! You have all demonstrated incredible bravery.The three of you together took on a threat nearly as old as life in this galaxy, all for the sake of each other. However,” and here, she smiled as if at a private joke, “my sources tell me that fragments of the galactic ship have yet to be destroyed.”

“Fragments of what?” asked Takuto, and Sarina clapped a hand over her mouth, mimed zipping it shut, and tossed away the key.

“I said too much! Just...hm. I’d be surprised if this was over. Now, come on. The Air Force wants to talk to you about the unidentified explosion that occurred early this morning...” The black dots on the horizon coalesced into helicopters. Takuto was suddenly very glad that Tauburn fled to the West Shrine when inactive, so that the military would not have access to him, and turned to face the music.

 

The new school year came around before anyone expected it, but things changed as they did. The class president was gone, the space where she used to stand conspicuously empty. Keito had moved in the same patterns, slow and persistent like water in a canyon, and no one noticed that she’d left a groove until she was gone, off in Kyoto starting a career as an idol. Marino Yo had gone the same way, and in fact told Takuto on the phone that she and Keito, who could not have been more different, spent a lot of time together as the only islanders in the area.

Strings had been pulled to get Southern Cross’ golden trio in one class again that year, and they immediately set to their work, anticipating a joyous term filled with the conspicuous absence of shadowy cults, kidnappings, and high-stakes combat. Most of the high school had been in the Crux, but not privy to Zero Time. The ranked members were shy of Takuto at first, as he’d destroyed all their officers, but seemed to grow less overtly hostile towards the gregarious teen as time went on. He was like the spring tide lapping at the beach, wearing stones into sand—even Mami had to admit he was cute, to herself late at night.

Even so, the world’s revolution had not completely gone unnoticed. The new Midnight Flight stage production, another Sarina original, was to be entitled “The Sea of Stars”, and while she was tight-lipped about its plot whenever she could be, Takuto had a strong feeling it was going to be related to her slip regarding “the fragments of the galactic ship”. One day, after practice, Wako posed the question they had all been considering. Takuto had crashed into a wooden chair, sighing, while Sugata patted his shoulder and Wako ate a packed lunch.

“What do you think Cybodies were built for?” she asked, through a mouthful of melon bread. Takuto looked up, hand compelled to his scar by force of habit, and frowned. “I mean, it just doesn’t make sense,” Wako continued, “that things that powerful exist for no reason.”

“Much less than they are extraterrestrial and came to rest on Earth,” replied Sugata, nodding slowly. Both looked to Takuto.

“Well...we do know that Samekh was imprisoned here, right?” he said sitting up straight. Tiger and Jaguar lounged on the walls, listening intently as Sarina was out of the room. Vice President rounded the corner and leaped on Takuto’s shoulder, tail flapping in his face. Takuto sneezed violently, and Vice President sailed away onto the stage. Takuto looked up, red-faced. “Ugh, I forgot what I was going to say.”

“Does it even matter what they were made for?” chimed in Jaguar, thinking hard. “They’re here now, and too many of them destroyed to serve their original purpose.” Sarina walked in, putting her hair back up.

“I suppose you’re all gossiping about Cybodies instead of reading the script again?” she asked, with an admonishing touch. There was a beat, and everyone grabbed their booklets and made for the stage again, but Sarina held up a hand to pause them. “It’s understandable. But I’m doing my best to answer your questions in the only way I know.” She held up the script in one hand. “ _By letting you find out on your own_. Understand?” Takuto looked at her like he never had before, and mouthed “We are the Entropeople?” She nodded to him, very slightly so none of the others would notice, and clapped her hands.

“Now! Let’s run that scene again, shall we?” Sarina clapped her hands, and the children of the galaxy took their places in the firmament.

 

“Five at once,” groaned Takuto in a ramen shop after the battle. “ _Five_. Come on!” He slurped at his miso and chewed mock-angrily. He and the other two islanders had gathered in the shop after sending out a group message to Mizuno and Keito; the two maidens had swept in from the cold and were currently warming themselves over food. Mizuno smiled: the darkness of concrete hadn’t dimmed her brightness.

“It’s a pinch!” she said, pressing a thumb and index finger together. Everyone had to laugh at that, even if the matter was serious. “I say that all the time at work, these days.” Mizuno took a grave sip of her green tea. “My manager thinks it’s cute.” Keito rolled her eyes.

“Your manager thinks everything you do is cute! Mine wouldn’t compliment me if I paid him by the hour.” Takuto laughed louder than anyone, and both the aspiring idols looked askance.

“It’s just that we’re all out here shining,” he said. There was a noticeable pause. “We should definitely do this more often.” Wako swallowed a mouthful of noodles and heartily agreed, and then they fell to the easy chatter of fast friends, until all their cheeks hurt from smiling, and set off to walk to hotels and apartments respectively.

Only Takuto noticed a youthful man with purple hair stroll past them with a familiar girl of quiet temperament, smiling to himself at a private joke. Takuto’s gait lost its smoothness for a moment at the sight, then kept walking.

“Two punches,” he said, to no one in particular, “is enough for anyone.” He linked hands with Wako and Sugata at his sides, and together they met the night with eyes full of light.

 

 


End file.
